Un lobito con corazón humano
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: Un mini oneshoot sobre Remus, nuestro lobito favorito... Cómo le convencieron de entrar a Hogwarts!, no suena nada bueno, pero es una pasada ... Disfrútenlo


Bueno... Otra vez, he comenzado con las clases (Grito desgarrador de espanto), y, por lo tanto, vuelvo a tener menos tiempo libre que antes, pero como todavía no mandan las tareas, yo estaba aburrida y una amiguita me mencionó su aficción a Remsie Poo, mi imaginación voló por decimomilésima vez, y me dio este resultado, que sinceramente, me encantó!

Pues... El título no es precisamente muy acorde al fic, pero a mi me gustó como encajaba en la historia... Alla ustedes con la opinión del titulo...

Es la primera vez que dedico el fic a alguien que no sea a mi misma por... Se necesitan motivos en especial?, pues, en fin, Dawnie, va por ti, como te encanta tanto Remus Lupin... Disfrutalo

**Un lobito con corazón humano**

Remus Lupin parecía un niño cualquiera… Corriendo alegremente por el jardín de su pequeña casa, con el viento azotándole su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos, de un imponente marrón claro, de un color similar a la miel, brillando alegremente, mientras su padre, acomodado en el porche de la casa, bebía unos té helados y reía ante la vista del pequeño, que se divertía sin parar

Sin embargo, ese niño, de apenas once años, no era tan normal… Ocultaba un secreto que le mortificaba mucho, y sabía, con cierto margen de error, que si otros lo sabían, le rechazarían, se alejarían de él, y, posiblemente, le querrían linchar…

Por eso ese afán suyo por alejar a todos de él… Porque, una vez al mes, dejaba de ser ese niño de impresionantes ojos color miel, una serena sonrisa, con el cabello reciamente ordenado, que siempre se despeinaba cuando se ponía a jugar, para volverse en lo que el consideraba un monstruo…

Todo por una maldición… La maldición de Fenrir Greyback… Y todo por su instinto de travesuras, el cual, una noche de luna llena, le hizo querer explorar el bosque en el que acampaban durante verano, encontrándose así con ese lobo maldito, que le mordió con una saña que nunca antes el había visto

Sin embargo, de milagro, su padre había notado que el no estaba en su dormitorio, y, obviamente preocupado, pues las palabras que había intercambiado esa mañana con el hombre lobo seguían haciendo mella en él, y al confirmar sus sospechas, salió más rápido que el viento, y lo pudo rescatar de un ataque que posiblemente le dejaría muerto, pero que lo había dejado marcado para siempre

-. Remus!!! –Le llamó su padre tras recordar aquella fatídica noche-

El niño se tropezó por la súbita sorpresa, manchándose de barro, pero no tardó en levantarse, algo avergonzado, pero feliz, para luego correr a él y, cuando estuvo ante él, que le miraba con sus ojos castaños, mirarle con una gran solemnidad, que lo hacía verse muy diferente del niño que antes había estado dejando relucir

-. Si, papá?  
-. Hoy viene visita… -El niño sintió un poco de miedo… Como el no contaba los días que faltaban para la luna llena, y de paso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última transformación, y no quería que nada pasase con la visita. Sin embargo, su padre pareció notar eso- tranquilo… Todavía no es el día…  
-. Seguro, papá? –El niño preguntó, no muy seguro-  
-. En quién vas a confiar, Remus?  
-. En ti –El niño sonrió, ya más confiado-  
-. Correcto… Te he contado de Hogwarts y… Lo has reconsiderado?  
-. No, papá –Dijo el niño con una seriedad que rompía el corazón, una digna de un adulto y que un niño de semejante edad no debería de tener-, ya lo sentencié… No iré…  
-. Remus…  
-. Papá, por favor…  
-. Hazme un favor… Si?  
-. Cuál? –Preguntó Remus, receloso-

Su padre sonrió, algo aliviado… Ya iban por buen camino, porque sabía que la visita si que le convencería, pues Albus Dumbledore era extremadamente sabio, y de paso, nadie se le podía negar a una petición de tan generoso mago

-. Hoy vendrá el director de Hogwarts… Quiere escuchar de ti mismo tus palabras… Prométeme que, tal y como él te escuchará, tu le darás su oportunidad de creer que te está haciendo cambiar de opinión… Vale?  
-. Por qué debo hacerlo si no cambiaré de…?  
-. Porque eso es de buena educación, hijo  
-. Vale, de acuerdo. Algo más? –Remus interrogó-  
-. No, nada… Tienes que estar presentable a las ocho.  
-. Prometido!

Y sin más, el pequeño licano echó a correr, volviendo a entretenerse en sus juegos infantiles, olvidándose del mundo por milésima vez

**0o0.0o0.0o0**

Cuando ya era totalmente de noche, y solo las estrellas y un cuarto creciente se podían ver en el cielo, sin añadir el montón de luces de las casas de la cuadra, una alta figura apareció en medio de la nada, justo enfrente de la casa en la que vivían los Lupin, y ninguno de los muggles se percató de eso, salvo un bebé, que nada pudo decir

El hombre, que vestía una elegante túnica violeta, a juego con sus largos cabellos y barbas plateadas, cuyos ojos, de un imponente azul, que parecían examinarlo todo a través de los rayos X, y que se ocultaban detrás de unas gafas de media luna, que siempre parecían estar a punto de resbalársele sobre su nariz aguileña, se dirigió con paso sereno y seguro hacia la puerta de la casa, a la cual llamó con firmeza, para luego verse atendido por el pequeño Remsus Lupin

A diferencia de esta mañana, el joven llevaba una ropa algo más formal, su cabello peinado de forma decente, y se hallaba totalmente limpio. Su rostro era lo mismo, pues le expresaba una extremada cordialidad, aunque en sus ojos se podía admirar la curiosidad

-. Buenas noches. Supongo que tú eres el joven Remus Lupin  
-. Así es, señor.  
-. Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts… Puedo pasar?  
-. Claro, señor! –Exclamó Remus con urgencia, a modo de disculpa por no haberle invitado en un principio, tan inmerso en su curiosidad como estaba-

Tras haberle cedido el paso y guiarlo rápidamente hasta la Sala, dónde, en una mesita hermosamente tallada, reposaba una bandeja con unos cuantos vasos llenos de hidromiel y uno de leche, mientras que los hermosos sofás rojos estaban abandonados. El pequeño Remus le indicó al director dónde sentarse, y luego ocupó un puesto frente a él

-. Qué lo trae por acá? –Preguntó Remus, curioso-  
-. Usted, querido señor Lupin –Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa, mientras tomaba un vaso con hidromiel. Remus tomó el suyo, con leche-  
-. Yo? –Remus parecía escéptico-, por qué?  
-. Porque eres un alumno imprescindible en Hogwarts –Las palabras sonaban naturales, mas no premeditadas-  
-. No lo creo… Nadie necesita un hombre lobo en Hogwarts…  
-. De hecho, si lo necesitamos –Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisita-, no me digas que no sabes que buscamos diversidad en Hogwarts!!!  
-. Por qué? -Preguntó Remus con voz chillona, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, expresion que se notaba con su ceño fruncido-  
-. Porque una buena diversidad es garantía de felicidad… Ahora dime… Vendrás a Hogwarts y aprovecharás tu oportunidad de hacer amigos, de aprender?, una oportunidad para vivir… Vivir de verdad, como pocos mortales han logrado?

Remus, que antes iba a darle un rotundo pero cortés "no", se mantuvo callado, como meditando la opción. Albus Dumbledore sonrió al saber que estaba logrando ganarse al pequeño Lupin

-. Y… Qué haremos en luna llena?  
-. Eso no es problema, Remus… -Dumbledore sonrió- Pomona se aseguró de una buena medida de seguridad y Poppy te explicará cómo desactivarla por unos segundos para que entres y salgas de tu "lugar especial"  
-. Y mi lugar especial… ¿Qué es?  
-. La Casa más encantada de toda Gran Bretaña… La Casa de los Gritos…  
-. No!!! –Exclamó Remus, que conocía la fama de la casa-, allí hay fantasmas muy violentos y yo no sé que…  
-. Eso es mentira, querido Remus… -Dumbledore sonrió, para luego suspirar-, en el pasado, esta casa ha tenido diferentes protecciones, pues Hogwarts ha tenido otros hombres lobos…  
-. Y si… Y si lastimo a alguien? –Remus sonaba asustado-  
-. No lo harás… Han pasado como veinte lícanos en esa casa, y nunca, en toda la estancia de ellos, han atacado a alguien…  
-. Seguro?  
-. Con quién estas hablando, Remus John Lupin? –Preguntó una voz que sonaba ofendida-

Remus se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar la voz de su padre, para luego ver como él, John Micah Lupin, y su madre, Idaira Anne, entraban, se acomodaban en un sofá, y se ponían a beber una hidromiel que no acababa

-. Entonces, Remus… Qué dices?  
-. Soy una amenaza…  
-. No, Remus, no lo eres!!! –Exclamó Idaira Lupin con voz dulce, pero horrorizada-, solo eres mi pobre ángel que carga con una maldición… Mereces ir a Hogwarts, mereces una vida… Mereces ser feliz!!!  
-. Tu madre está en todo lo cierto, Remus –Dijo John con una voz que rayaba en la dureza-  
-. Quiénes lo sabrán? –Preguntó Remus-  
-. Solo quiénes tu quieras… Y los profesores –Respondió Dumbledore-  
-. Bien… De acuerdo… Iré –Dijo Remus como si eso le costase la vida-

Idaira y John se abrazaron felices, mientras Albus Dumbledore le sonreía con gentileza al pequeño Remus, que tras tragar ruidosamente, le miraba asustado, como si de ello dependiese su vida

-. Créeme, Remus… No te arrepentirás… Aquí tienes tu carta

Y sin más, mientras el niño, todavía con mirada asustada, comenzaba a temblar por el pánico,le dio un sobre hecho a base de pergamino, para luego guiñarle un ojo, y mientras se volvía a erguir cuan alto era, abrochándose su capa, carraspeó ligeramente, sabiendo que era prudente marcharse cuanto antes, para que así Remus no se retractase

-. Espero que no me mandes ninguna carta diciendo que te retractas, Remus –Dijo con voz mortalmente seria, aunque con una mirada cariñosa-, y ahora, queridos Lupin, debo irme a hablar con los Evans… Espero que puedan disculparme  
-. Totalmente, profesor Dumbledore –Idaira sonrió-, muchas gracias!  
-. No es nada, mi querida Idaira… John… Remus, nos vemos

Sonriendo cariñosamente al crío, que todavía temblaba y luchaba contra el miedo, para así no retractarse de su acción, se desvaneció en medio del aire

Apenas Albus Dumbledore desapareció para ir a hablar con los padres de una pelirroja que en un futuro algo lejano sería una "hermana" para él, sus dos padres se abalanzaron contra el muchacho, le cubrieron de besos, le agradecieron que no rechazara una oportunidad de vivir, lo mimaron y todo lo que hace un padre cuando está feliz de ver que su hijo realmente hizo lo que era sensato para él, lo más saludable. Todo eso minó su miedo y le embargó de una gran emoción y ansias por llegar al que sería su hogar por siete años

Al mes siguiente, Remus John Lupin corroboró que lo que el director más sabio de todos los tiempos había tenido la razón al decirle que no se arrepentiría de vivir la magia de Hogwarts…

Hizo amigos, los más leales que uno se podría encontrar, casi hermanos, conoció enemigos, enfrentó grandes cosas cada curso, fue uno de los primeros en su clase, vivió momentos de tristeza y de felicidad, amó, odió, rió, lloró, cargó con su maldición, y lanzó a varios una que otra broma, cortesía de los Marauders… Hizo lo que todos deben hacer en la vida… Vivió a plenitud, hasta el fin de sus días, acompañado por Nimphadora Tonks

**Fin**

Al fin!!!, me encantó escribir este mini oneshoot (Si hay un termino más adecuado, díganmelo xD) sobre el pequeño Remsie... Tan inocente... Siempre me lo he imaginado así (Conciencia: Cof, cof), bueno, no siempre, pero he tenido la certeza de que Dumbly hizo algo así para convencerle... Y además... Me encanta la variedad!!!, por eso quise experimentar...

Dawnie, estoy segura de que este oneshoot te encantó!, recuerda que va dedicado a ti

Y... Me voy!, recuerden, solamente los padres de Remsie Poo son míos, al igual que la trama, pero el resto es de Rowling... Es que no quiero pillarme una demanda, ustedes comprenderán...

Besos a todos, y gracias por leer


End file.
